


Tall Boys and Small Fences

by notsoseriousdyl



Category: South Park
Genre: General plot, M/M, in honor of the new episode I suppose, ive had this done for months, lord help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsoseriousdyl/pseuds/notsoseriousdyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig would do anything for Red Racer. Sadly. Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall Boys and Small Fences

It was sunny on the day of my embarrassment. I remember the heat getting to me quickly, so I, of course, tried to think of a way to reduce it. My jacket was already off, my hat was forgotten, I was literally almost about to strip my shirt off, it was so bad. A normal person would of endured it and sped home to the nice air condition and ice cream to cool down. But not me.

Nope, I had to find the quickest and easiest way possible to get home. If I didn't, I would of missed the first five minutes of Red Racer, and that is completely unacceptable. So unacceptable that I found a secret path that led right in my backyard.

This led to me to being stuck.

I should of known that I, a six foot grown ass teenager wouldn't be able to fit in such a tiny hole. I overestimated my thinness, it seems. Which is rare, since I'm one of the thinnest kids in school.

I spent as much time as I would walking home my normal path in that hole. I gave up trying to wiggle out ages ago. My waist was the problem. I can't go in, and I can't get out. Oh my God.

My hands were getting sore from trying to pull myself. I sighed very loudly and just collapsed, my knees and elbows holding me up in such an embarrassing position. Seriously, it looks like I'm about to take it up the ass. This is so humiliating. At least no one is around to see me.

And of course, just my luck, just as I thought that, a heard a small, familiar snicker come from behind me. My face flushed red as I felt a small poke on my ass. I kicked.

"Hey!" I yelled out, wiggling. Though now that I think about it, that might of been more of an invitation for the pervert.

A scarily familiar gasp was heard, and I felt extremely guilty for kicking, "S-Sorry," the voice said, "it's just-- so funny--"

A few laughs were heard again. I groaned. Tweek was the kind of guy where you just can't yell at. So I let him laugh and make fun.

"Ya know, you kind of look like a dog trying to go through a cat door," the blond commented. I could tell he was trying to silence his laughter, but it just got more out of head, "a very big dog trying to fit through a very small cat door."

"Are you done?" I asked, irritation just pouring out of my mouth.

"Not in the slightest," Tweek retorted. I think we're in that stage of friendship where Tweek can understand when I'm actually mad and when I just want something. I often use my size to my advantage, funny how most find it intimidating.

"You're just jealous," I smirked to myself, "jealous of my sweet butt."

"Or that you're passionate enough to get stuck. Couldn't you have just watched Red Racer from your recordings? You always record them."

Funny how Tweek knew why exactly I was stuck without having to ask. He knew me so well, "What made you think I'm on my way home?"

"It's Thursday, there's always a new episode on Thursday," I could just feel the honest to God confusion coming from him, as if he's suprised I didn't know he knew that, "and that hole leads to the ally behind your house. This is the way I go whenever I sneak over."

"So that's how you get there so fast!" I exclaimed in realization and smacked my forehead. Dammit, "Well, since you know this hole so well you can help me out?"

Tweek didn't answer immediately, which made me think he left. What a jerk, "Uh," he finally said, making me relax in relief. At least I wasn't left, "sorry, but a little more begging is in order."

"You little shit," I scoffed and added a bitter laugh for effect, "I don't need to beg, I can get out myself."

I felt Tweek move, his heat now radiating to my side. I assumed he was leaning against the fence now, "I'll stand guard."

If the others saw how this nervous ball of twitches acts without them around, they'd think he's a whole different person. Maybe an evil twin. He's actually pretty chill and comfortable. I think it's cause he's so used to me that he can relax, knowing I won't let anything happen to him.

After a really pathetic attempt to get out, Tweek ended up trying to pull me out by my waist. A few tugs later I was finally slipped free, landing in the poor guys lap harshly. He let out a wheeze and I tried to regain my balance before huffing and standing up, "Thanks," I mumbled, looking at the hole with glaring eyes. 

Tweek stood up and brushed himself off, "You know," he said with that tone of voice that I knew he was about to say something snarky, "you could of just climbed over the fence. You're big enough."

I looked up to see the top, which wasn't that much taller than me, and blinked, "I..." Dammit, "I didn't think of that."

Minutes after we were now on the other side of the gate. Tweek decided to tag along with me to my place, the kid must of been bored. He stood close as we entered the neighborhood, his shield going back up. I rolled my eyes, there's no use in fighting him about this anymore. All I can do is be there now.

Thanks to the fence accident, I missed the first thirty minutes of Red Racer. Tweek said it was alright, it was just a rerun. But no, it was more than that. It was more than a simple show airing a rerun on a regular Thursday. My heart dropped at an incredible rate, Tweek looked at me with those green eyes. 

The new episode has been delayed. 

That was worse than getting stuck in a fence.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story done for months, a friend of mine wanted it. But hah. Finished it but. Never. Uploaded. So here, in honor of Tweek x Craig, the new episode, and Creek becoming canon.


End file.
